1. Field of Invention.
This invention relates to electrical protection circuits such as those used to remove line voltage from an appliance when a fault occurs in the appliance; and more particularly, to an improved circuit using a differential transformer to detect differential current changes in the line.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art.
Prior art electrical protection circuits have generally used either a third line to detect a fault or a differential transformer The third line type is not very practical since it requires added components in the appliance itself The differential transformer type has many variations, but, they all leave something to be desired. The art has a crying need for a simple, inexpensive and reliable protection circuit.